In 60 GHz radio band communications devices, the radio modules typically consist of a series of printed antennas being fed by supporting circuitry including amplitude and phase shifters. In operation, these amplitude and phase shifters in the supporting circuitry are controlled to provide beamforming, i.e., to create focused beams between devices, which is required for high data rate communications in the 60 GHz radio band.
The need for beamforming in 60 GHz communications therefore makes important to find the optimal antenna configuration for the best antenna gain. For example, in the case of an Access Point (AP) or other such system, an optimal illumination is needed to ensure that high data rate communications are supported regardless of the position of the AP relative to communicating device. Further, high gain is typically needed, as the communicating device will typically provide a significant weaker signal than the AP and will typically have an antenna size significantly smaller than that of the AP. Thus, an AP may need to support a wide range of power levels to be used in different locations and to provide the high transmit and receive gains needed.
Traditionally, the method for maximizing gain in an AP or a similar device is to configure the AP to have a large single facing antenna array to provide a maximum gain normal to the face of the array. However in the case of an AP or similar application, such a configuration is inefficient. In particular, such a configuration results in an antenna gain greatest at angles normal to the face of the array and that quickly fall off at larger off angles.